


MJN Air in Greece

by lrose20



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Humor, hey chief I might be wrong, mjn in greece, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Chief, I might be wrong,  but I think my wife is having an affair with King Menelaus. This makes me feel...really rather angry. One thing we could do is fill a wooden horse with a bunch of soldiers and attack Sparta. How does that sound to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MJN Air in Greece

"Hey chief, I might be wrong, but I think my wife is having an affair with King Menelaus. This makes me feel...really rather angry. One thing we could do is fill a wooden horse with a bunch of soldiers and attack Sparta. How does that sound to you?"

"Hey chief, I might be wrong, but I think democracy's been invented. This makes me feel sceptical. One thing we could do is make sure Carolyn never lets Arthur run for office. How does that sound to you?"

"Hey chief, I might be wrong but I think Arthur's about to get us all enslaved. This makes me feel unhappy, as I would rather like to remain free. One thing we could do is sell him off to save our own skins. How does that sound to you?"

"Hey chief, I might be wrong but I think Pompeii is about to erupt. This makes me feel annoyed since I just rebuilt my lovely house here. One thing we could do is leave before we're encased in ash and lava. How does that sound to you?"

"Hey chief, I might be wrong but I think Socrates has come to blather on again. This makes me feel incredibly bored. One thing we could do is leave the temple and go find a harem. How does that sound to you?"

"Hey chief, I might be wrong but I think Arthur's attempting to play the lyre. This makes me feel worried that he'll make people's ears bleed. One thing we could do is take the lyre from him and never give it back. How does that sound to you?" 

"Hey chief, I might be wrong but I think Zeus is mad at us. This makes me feel mad at you since you were the one who didn't say the rite properly. One thing we could do is sacrifice you so we can live. How does that sound to you?"


End file.
